Mean Boys
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: John Watson, a formally home-schooled boy gets dropped into the world of the plastics, who dominate his school's social hierarchy. He instead befriends some punks who will do anything to destroy the plastics but John is soon drawn into the power when he sets his eyes on Sherlock Holmes and he soon realizes high school is not all what it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so I've put in your lunch money in your bag along with our phone number. Don't lose it!" Harriet Watson said sternly. "Ask some of the big kids to show you around and don't get lost. Okay, I think we've covered everything." Harriet hugged me as I stood up, slightly anxious to get going. "Aw Clara! Look at my baby brother! All grown up!" Tears were threatening to fall from my sisters eyes.

I think it's normal for big sisters to cry when their little brother goes to school for the first time. But that's usually when they're, you know, little. Up until today, I was home-schooled in Afghanistan with my sister and her girlfriend until the war came and when my sister got offered a job in one of London's best universities which had excellent pay and she couldn't possibly refuse.

"That's enough Harriet. John's going to be late!" Clara said, interrupting us. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that she was indeed correct.

"Okay, I think that's it!" I grinned and gave them both one last hug.

I know what you're all probably thinking. You're going to think that home-schooled kids are freaks or weirdly religious or something. Don't worry, I'm neither of those or at least I hoped I wasn't. Asides from me being home-schooled my family was pretty normal. Harriet and I lost our parents in a car crash a few years back but we both moved on with our lives. I mean we had to right? Harriet became a vet in Afghanistan and I wanted to become an army doctor once I've finished my education. That was how Harriet met Clara.

I had a great life there but like I said, the war came and Harriet had a job offer with excellent pay so it was goodbye Afghanistan and hello high school.

I turned around, only to be nearly knocked over by a couple of black taxi's who beeped their horns at me angrily. I took a deep breath, okay, that was new.

The school I was at was called Baker Yard School. Yeah, no kidding. But it was one of those few schools that allowed you to wear your own clothes and was public at the same time. I walked up to the big public school and took it all in. In front of the school was a big crowd of teenagers, one of them banged into me purposefully, giving me a slight glare but I brushed it off. I didn't fancy a fight on my first day. To the right, I saw what seemed to be the school's football team setting fire to something and I frowned. They weren't supposed to do that at school were they? I shrugged and carried on walking.

After getting lost, which Harriet clearly told me not to, I finally found my way to the classroom I was supposed to be in and made my way over to a tall, slim girl with curly ginger hair.

"Hello," I said, putting on a friendly smile. "My name is John Watson and erm, I'm not sure if anybody has told you about me-"

"Talk to me again and I'll shove your head down a toilet," She stormed back to her seat which unfortunately was the one I was stood in front at.

I stood there shocked for a few seconds before I heard some people laughing at me, both coming from a tall slim boy with unusual silver hair and a skinny girl with long brunette hair whose clothes looked like something out of a charity shop.

I blinked rapidly before seeing an empty seat when the said girl went to me. "You don't want to sit there. Amelia Pond's boyfriend sits there." And she was right. A guy with dusty copper hair sat down and started snogging the face of Amelia. I grimaced. Eurgh, definitely not something you want to see on your first day of high-school. I moved onto the next empty seat I saw before I was stopped again by the same girl.

"Uh-oh," She shook her head furiously. "He farts a lot," The fat guy in front turned around and tried to look innocent. I sighed and looked around. All the seats were taken and I began walking to the front, still looking.

"Hey everyb-hmph!" I accidently walked into a teacher and she dropped her tea, biscuits and documents everywhere on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"I apologized, helping her clear up the mess. Trying to ignore the class who were now roaring with laughter. I felt my cheeks blushing furiously. Way to go John Watson. You have out done yourself.

"It's not you don't worry dear. It's just me having an unlucky day," She gave a slight comforting smile and went to take of her azure jumper that was now covered in tea.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Another teacher asked, stepping in. Raising an eyebrow at her as she revealed a red bra where her shirt was a second ago.

She sighed in irritation. "My T-shirt's stuck to my jumper isn't it?"

I cleared my throat uneasily and went to help her. "Yeah."

"Fantastic. Just what I needed,"

"Is everything okay?" The man asked, now that I could see him I realized he was the head teacher and looked nervously at my feet and stood at the end of her desk.

"Yes, everything is just superb," She said sarcastically. She must be having a _really _bad day.

"How was your summer?" The headmaster asked. Mrs Hudson looked up as she put her jumper away and folded her arms.

"I got divorced and kicked out of my house,"

"I broke my hand," The headmaster lifted up his hand to show off his new bandages.

"I win," She said bitterly. The headmaster grinned.

"Of course you do." He turned his attention to the class. "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us today. He moved all the way from Afghanistan."

Mrs. Hudson turned to a girl with black afro hair. "Welcome!"

"I'm from London," The girl replied coldly.

"Great!"

The headmaster pulled out a piece of paper and his eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "His name is John Watson. Where are ya John?"

I raised my hand and stepped forward. "That's me."

"Well welcome John Watson and thank you Mr. Jeff," Mrs Hudson made a welcoming hand gesture at me. Mr. Jeff stood near Mrs. Hudson, although not too close.

"If you need anything or you need to talk to somebody..." Ew, did he have a crush on her? I gave a slight shudder. Please don't do anything in front of us kids.

Mrs Hudson nodded. "Thanks. Perhaps another time when my T-shirt isn't stuck to my jumper,"

"Okay!" He clapped his hands. "Good day everybody!" He walked out and Mrs Hudson put me in my seat which was luckily not behind the farting dude.

Let me tell you about my first day of school. It was a stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. For example, I was in my French class and I got up to go to the loo and the teacher shouted at me for not asking him first or for having a laboratory pass. I had no idea where to get one of those. Then it came to lunch and let me tell you, it was the worst hour of my life so far.

I grabbed a bottle of milk and the usual sandwiches I usually have and looked around the cafeteria where all the tables looked as though they were split into different groups. I walked over to some asian boys and girls, who put their bags in an empty space. Okay, guess I wasn't wanted there. I moved on to the next and it carried on until I saw some people who looked as though they belonged to Afghanistan. My heart sped up.

"Salaam!" I said, excitedly. The people looked at me weirdly. I guess that was a no.

"What?" One of the boys asked, laughing and I went out of the cafeteria and moved into the toilets where I ate my lunch in one of the cubicles. I had a lot of friends in Afghanistan but so far, I haven't made one single friend and it did made me feel kind of lonely.

At last, my first day of school was finally over and I made it home in less than ten minutes. Probably a world record for me and I stormed up the stairs only to be greeted by my sister who was working.

"Hey!" She greeted me, looking happy. "How was your first day?" I couldn't tell her that it went like hell, she would be so disappointed. So instead, I ignored her question and went straight into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me and laid on my bed, putting my face into my pillow.

I was so dreading tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I walked straight into my seat, taking of my jumper as it was too hot to wear it in the classroom. Next to me, the boy with the unusual silver hair looked at me with an admiring expression upon his face.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" He asked, almost curiously. I blinked at the sudden question-did he really just say that?

"Erm, yes it is." I replied. The boy grinned and put his head next to mine and began stroking my hair as though I was some sort of pet. Perhaps I was in his case.

"See!" He whined. "Why can't I have hair colour like this?" I didn't move as I was too scared to do anything. The girl who spoke to me yesterday rolled her eyes.

"Because you have your gorgeous silver hair that's why. Besides it suits you," She grinned. At that moment, someone from the football team came up to her.

"Nice clothes Molly, what are they made of?" He asked as he went to his seat. The girl, now called Molly turned to face him, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Your mum's chest hair!" She snarled before turning back. "This is Greg Lestrade, otherwise known as Lestrade. He's almost too gay to function." Lestrade gave a slight scowl at that statement but didn't say anything of it. "And I'm Molly Hooper,"

"Hey I'm John Watson," I said and I got out my timetable and looked at it with confusion. Gods, being in high school was sure as hell confusing. "Do either of you know where Room 24 is?"

Lestrade took the timetable of me and showed it to Molly. For a moment there was a moment of silence and I thought I must of asked the wrong sort of question and was about to take it back when they shared a knowing smile.

"Health...Tuesday, Room 24..." Molly drawled.

"I think that's in the back building." Lestrade said and Molly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it's in the back building. We'll take you there." I grinned, at least I had someone to take me to that class. At the moment the bell rang to tell us the bell rang loudly across the school to tell us the tutor period was over before I was being dragged by Lestrade by the hand.

"Watch out people! New meat coming through!" He shouted over the crowded hallways as we pushed through them and I heard Molly chuckle.

Finally we got outside and for once, the British weather was actually perfect. Back in Afghanistan, we had little rain and it took me a while to get used to England's weather again. Lestrade still had hold of my time table as we walked further away from the school.

"Health, French...you're taking GCSE all three sciences?" Lestrade sounded uneasy. I looked up at him brightly.

"Yeah. I love sciences. I want to become an Army Doctor," I explained proudly.

"Ew." He pulled a face. "But cool for the Army Doctor." We sat down underneath a tree when I suddenly realized we had no teacher and that the rest of the class was missing.

I looked around, slightly hesitating. "Where's...the back building?" I slowly asked.

Molly looked at me and gave a wicked grin. "It burned down twenty years ago."

"Won't we get into trouble for this?" I really did not want to see Harry's face if she knew that I was getting into trouble on my first week of school.

Molly looked at me as though I was stupid. "Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends, remember?" I've only just met them but I really didn't fancy being lonely through out the rest of my time at High school so I nodded. I guess I never really found out what I've missed during my first Health class. Guess I never wanted to do it anyway.

"Why are you not being home schooled anymore?" Lestrade asked and took a sip from his water bottle.

"My sister wanted me to get socialized."

"You're already getting socialized." He said, grinning.

I looked at him in confusion and turned to Molly for help who sighed and rolled her eyes. "What he means is, you're a regular hottie."

"What?" I coughed out. Me, a hottie? Seriously?

At that moment, the football team and the cheer-leading team came onto the pitch, disturbing the peace and quite that we had a minute ago. "Oh my god, look at Anderson's gym clothes!" Lestrade protested.

Molly made a strangling noise as she was writing something on a piece of paper. "Of course all the plastics are in the same gym and football classes."

"Who are the plastics?" I asked, giving a slight frown as I skimmed over the footballers and cheerleaders.

"Basically they're team Royalty." Lestrade began. "That one there is Anderson. He is one of the most dumbest people you'll ever met." He pointed to one of the goalkeepers, a slim boy with haughty looking eyes jumped up and down before a football hit in square in the chest-knocking him to the ground.

Molly sniggered. "Lestrade sat next to him in English last year and he asked him how to spell '_Orange_." I chuckled, he must be really stupid then.

"You see that cheerleader over there on the phone? That's Irene Alder. She's totally rich because her dad invented something for a car industry and he blackmails everyone." Molly began. "She knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone-that's why her hair is always so puffy because it's full of secrets." At the last bit, Molly said it almost in a whisper and giggled.

Then behind Irene and Anderson was the rest of the football team and top sat a good-looking boy, looking like he was the king of everything in his expensive gym clothes. Clothes that only the very rich could afford. "And evil takes form in a human. James Moriarty. I'll be cool if I were you because he may seem like a typical selfish backstabbing two-faced bastard, but in reality he is _so much more._" At that moment, Moriarty was settled down neatly on the ground almost gracefully. Moriarty was something the type of guy that I always dreamed to become but knew I would never be him and watched him as he walked over to Irene and Anderson.

"Moriarty is the star. The King Bee-those other two are basically his workers or spiders around the school." Lestrade said, almost dreamily. "How do I begin to explain James Moriarty?" He looked over to Molly who merely shrugged at the question.

After that, we found ourselves in the hall way. I found myself listening to Lestrade beginning to explain about James Moriarty. "He always looks fearless and he always wins the Prom King."

"Who cares?" Molly scowled darkly, Lestrade actually looked hurt.

"I care!" He turned to me. "Every year our school hosts a sort of prom thing at the end of the summer and there is a prom committee and since I'm an active member of the prom committee I _do _care."

"Wow Lestrade. You have truly out gayed ourself. It's bad enough with you dating Mycroft Holmes."

I gave a slight chuckle as Lestrade jokingly pushed Molly aside. I didn't care that Lestrade was gay, I'm a bisexual and my sister is a lesbian so it's completely normal. That was when Molly handed me an A3 piece of hard paper, on it was the drawing of the entire school in a comic version. Molly was a pretty cool drawer I had to admit.

"This is going to be your guide around Baker Yard School," She began as she put stuff back in her bag as she walked. "Now where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you have _everybody_ there. You have your newbies, punks, jocks, preps, J.V Jocks, the nerds, cool asians, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you'll ever meet." She indicated to her and Lestrade. "And the worst." Where she indicated to where the plastics were.

Lunch time was going to be a nightmare, I've decided. Another horrible surreal nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade and Molly had already sat down in their places at the cafeteria by the time I was finished in the queue for lunch. I was about to sit down with them before I was stopped by a girl, her hands pressed to her black-berry.

"Hey," She greeted, smiling confidently. "We're-I'm doing a lunch time survey for new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

I stood there awkwardly as I realized the plastics were now watching me. "Okay." I replied.

The girl gave a sheepish grin before glaring at a boy wearing a head-boy badge with slightly ginger hair and turned back to face me. "Is your sandwich buttered?"

I was confused. What sort of questionnaire was this? _"What?"_

The girl looked nervous. "Would you like someone to assign to butter your sandwich?" She asked, loud and clear. I heard some of the jocks snigger.

"My what?" I asked. Was this a new slang term or something that I didn't understand but everybody did? Bloody hell, I was going to have to keep up to date with the slang terms nowadays. I didn't want to get left behind.

"Is she bothering you?" James Moriarty suddenly asked in an annoyed tone. I turned to look at him. "Anthea, why are you being such an bitch?"

Anthea narrowed her eyes at him. "Mycroft is making me do this. I'm owing him a favour."

Irene snorted and lowered her voice to a whisper, glaring at Anthea. "You were meant to call me last night!" She hissed.

"Anthea, you do not come to a party with Irene and scare on some poor innocent boy right in front of us five days later. Face it, he's not interested." Then Moriarty turned to face me. "Do you want to have sex with her?" He demanded.

I awkwardly made eye contact with Anthea. "No thank you." I replied quickly. Anthea looked grateful.

"Good. So it's settled, you can go and shave Mycroft's back now. By Anthea." Anthea scowled but headed back to the ginger haired boy who I presumed was Lestrade's boyfriend. Anthea cursed underneath her breath as she went.

I was about to go when Moriarty stopped me. "Sit down." He said, gesturing to the empty seat opposite them.

I looked over to Molly who gestured me to come over to her. Gods, I was confused. I didn't want to upset Molly but I didn't want to upset Moriarty either.

"Sit. Down." Moriarty demanded. Before I could do anything stupid, I sat down in the empty seat opposite James.

James gave a slight smile. "Why don't I know you?"

"I'm new here," I explained. "I've just moved here from Afghanistan."

Moriarty actually looked shocked. "What?"

"I've been home-schooled-"

"What?" He asked again, slightly amazed.

"My sister taught-"

Moriarty rolled his eyes. "I know what home-schooled is. I'm not retarded. Do I look stupid to you?" I shook my head. "So you have actually never been to a real school before?"

Again, I shook my head. Moriarty laughed. "Shut up." He said, still laughing. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything..." I raised my eyebrow, slightly cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"That's really interesting." Moriarty sat back, his arms folded and actually looked at me. "But you're like, really cute."

"Thanks."

"So you agree?"

"What?"

"That you think you're really cute?" Something in Moriarty's eyes told me to say no.

"What? Oh, I don't know..."

Moriarty flashed a quick grin. "I love your jumper. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my sister made it for me." I felt myself blushing a little. My sister made it just before we moved here. It was a hobby of hers-she felt knitting jumpers always calmed her.

"It's so adorable."

"It's so fetch." Irene said, smiling. Moriarty turned to Irene, looking irritated.

"What the hell is_ fetch_?"

Irene sat up right. "Oh, it's slang." James gave her a cautious look before Anderson asked me a question.

"So if your from Afghanistan..." He asked slowly. "Why are you white?"

Irene leaned over the table and hissed at him. "Oh my god Anderson, you can't just ask why people are white!"

Moriarty leaned slightly forwards. "Could you give us some privacy for like one second?"

I blinked before quickly nodding.

I quickly looked over at Molly and Lestrade who were looking at me with a confused expression. I merely shrugged, I had no idea what I was doing either.

After a few seconds, Moriarty smirked. "Just so you know, we don't do this a lot. This is like a huge deal."

"We're inviting you to have lunch with us for the rest of the week," Irene continued, looking gleefully.

"Oh! It's okay-" I began to protest. I really didn't fancy sitting next to these three.

"Awesome!" Moriarty threw his hands up in the air. "So we'll see you tomorrow."

Anderson suddenly bounced up and down in his seat, almost like a five year old. "One Wednesdays, we wear trench coats."

Later in the boy's bathroom I was with my two friends. Molly laughing hysterically. "Okay you have to do this!" She cried with laughter. "Then tell the whole world what James Moriarty said!"

I gave a slight shrug, not seeing what this whole deal was. "Moriarty seems...sweet."

At this, Molly gave me such a filthy look that I knew I had said the wrong thing. "James Moriarty is not sweet!" She hissed in anger. "He's a scum sucking bastard. He ruined my life!"

"He's fabulous but he's evil." Lestrade replied in agreement.

"Hey, get out of here!" A boy from the nerd table shouted at Molly.

"Oh my god, Danny Devito I love your work!" Lestrade made to hug the short fat boy who quickly ran out of the bathroom. Lestrade frowned but walked back to us.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked Molly.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to really hate him."

"Yes, and what is your question?" She shrugged.

"Well...my question is, _why_?"

Lestrade tapped his hand on my shoulder. "Moriarty started this rumour-"

"Lestrade!" Molly shouted angrily. "Ee! Shall we not?" Lestrade grimaced.

Molly sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. "Look, this isn't about hating him. I just think it'll be a fun little experiment that if you'll be able to hang out with them and then you'll tell us everything they say."

I frowned. "What do they even talk about?"

"Fashion." Molly spluttered. "Look, would you just do it?" I folded up my arms. "Please?" Molly almost looked desperate.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Molly brightened up. "Do either of you have trench coats?" Molly shook her head where Lestrade quickly replied, almost eagerly.

"Yes!" He said and Molly raised her eyebrows at him, almost suspiciously.

By 8th period, I was almost happy to go to biology. Biology was one of my favourite classes and I was good at it and nothing in Biology class could mess me up.

A boy sitting in front of me with black curly hair turned around. "Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow? Unfortunately, mine has ran out." He drawled and my mouth slowly dropped open.

I had only one crush in my life so far. His name was Ameer and we were six. Let's just say, it didn't work out very well. But this one hit me like a bus and I quickly brushed it off and handed him my pen as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"John..." I heard Mrs. Hudson asked me faintly.

This guy however, right in front of me was...

"So handsome." I whispered and the whole class turned to look at me and I felt my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Sorry! I mean the answer to that is the veins are taking the bloody into from the heart where as the arteries are taking the blood away from the heart."

Mrs. Hudson beamed. "That's right! Very good!" She wrote it down and I sighed with relief.

Later I got home and I found Harriet in the kitchen making tea. Clara must be at work.

"Hey John!" She called. "How was your second day?"

I put my bag down and got my homework out, which was a lot. "Fine." I replied.

"Were people nice there?" She asked.

"No."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah." She looked confused but didn't say anything as I continued to do my French homework. I wasn't sure I was ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday lunch time and I was wearing Lestrade's big trench coat. It was way too big for me but to be able to stay and spy on the plastics table, I had to wear it.

Anderson sat next to me while Irene and James Moriarty sat opposite me, going through the rules that they had to put up with all week.

"On this table we have _a lot _of rules." Irene began, trying to make herself look important. "You can't wear sweaters for two days in a row and you have to have your hair styled in at least two different ways for every week." She sat back. "Oh! And we only were tracksuits on Fridays. And if you break _any _of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch. I mean, not just you-it counts for all of us."

She cleared her throat. "If I was wearing tracksuits today, I would be sitting there with those freaky punks." She indicated her head towards Molly and Lestrade. Molly was busy having a food fight with Lestrade to notice us. I gave a slight smirk. "And also, you'll have to be considerate for the rest of the group. I mean, you wouldn't buy a jacket without asking your friends first would you?"

"I..wouldn't?" Who did this girl think she was? My mother?

"Right. And it's the same with guys or girls you like. You may think you like someone but you could be wrong," She gave me a slight smile.

"I'm getting a drink." Moriarty stated and he got up and took his tray and walked lazily to the food counter.

"So," Irene and Anderson leaned forward, wanting gossip. "Have you seen anybody you think is cute yet?"

"Well..." I said, slightly hesitant. "There's this guy in my Biology class."

"What's he called?" Anderson asked eagerly.

"His name's Sherlock Holmes."

Both of them gasped in horror. "What? No!" They both cried.

"Oh no! You can't like Sherlock Holmes! That's James Moriarty ex-boyfriend!"

"They went out for two years!" Anderson raised his eyebrow at me. "And he was devastated when Sherlock broke up with him."

"I thought James dumped him for Sebastian Moran..." Irene asked.

Anderson held up his hand to silence her. "Regardless! Ex-boyfriends are off limits to friends! It's like against the law!"

Of course it wasn't. I didn't see what the problem was with liking Sherlock Holmes, I mean if James Moriarty wasn't dating him anymore, that meant I could still like him or at least have a crush on him right?

"Don't worry," Irene said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll never tell James what you said. It'll be our little secret."

Back in Biology, I was smiling like an idiotic fool as Sherlock sat in front of me. The class ended and I was about to go and talk to him when the same ginger haired boy who I saw a on Monday with the head boy badge came up to me. This must be Sherlock's brother and Lestrade's boyfriend.

"Are you the Afghanistan boy?" He asked, stopping me from seeing his brother.

"Yeah." I replied, slightly disappointed.

"Mycroft Holmes. Captain of the Science team, we organize science quizzes against other schools around the country. I was wondering if you'll like to join as I'm the only boy on the team and it'll be a lot more fun if you could come on as well." He asked, his eyes looking into mine. I can see why Lestrade dated Mycroft now.

"Oh, It'll be perfect for him!" Mrs. Hudson said cheerfully.

"Yeah, definitely." I agreed.

Mycroft gave a slight smile. "Let me give you my card and contact me when you can." He handed me a small business card and I looked at it, this guy certainly knew what he was doing. If I ever wanted to date Sherlock Holmes, I guess I had to be on good terms with his brother first.

"Think it over. Because our team would really like to get jackets." He gave one last smile before turning on his heels and walked away to meet up with Anthea, her hands busy texting on her black-berry. I swear she was addicted to that thing.

When school ended, I walked down near the football pitch where I found Sherlock Holmes reading some textbooks about the human body. I gave him a slight wave in which he gave me a curt nod back. Well, better than nothing I guess.

That was when James Moriarty beeped his horn at me and I turned around to find a silver jaguar with the plastics inside. "Get in loser we're going shopping!" He shouted. With one last look at Sherlock Holmes, I got into the car with them.

Moriarty is like the action figure I never had. He was basically perfect in every way, even his eyebrows were flawless.

We arrived at the shopping centre, luckily not too far form where I lived and got a drink before we began to wander.

"So how are you liking Baker Yard School?" Anderson asked.

"It's good. I'm thinking of joining the Science team." I replied, fiddling with my thumbs.

"What? Hell no!" Moriarty glared at me. "That's social suicide! Damn, you're so lucky you have us to guide you!" I gave a slight disappointed smile before we walked past a a beauty shop and I saw Molly working behind the counter. I quickly blinked.

She began making rude gestures at the plastics and I held in a chuckle before giving her a slight wave. We walked to the fountain that was in the middle of the shopping centre and rested against the railings. Being in the shopping centre for some reason reminded me of being home in Afghanistan near the animal world where all the animals were in heat.

"Oh my god! There's Anthea!" Irene whined.

"What? Where?" Moriarty asked and he scanned the crowd where Anthea was walking with some cute guy, her phone in her breast pocket. "Oooh! There she is."

"Urgh! And she's with Dimmock!" Irene glared at the boy, her fingers tightening around her bottle-making it crack.

James snorted and flickered his fringe. "Anthea is _not _going out with Dimmock. She can not pull you off like that! She's such a whore." She held her hand out towards Irene, her fingers twitching as she wanted Irene's phone. "Give me your phone."

Irene looked unsure but gave it to him anyway. James walked a few feet away from us, hiding behind a bush but still insight of Anthea and Dimmock.

"Hello?" Came a voice of what I presumed was either Dimmock's or Anthea's mother.

"Hello, please may I speak to your daughter Anthea?"

"She's not home yet. Whose calling?"

"This is Alan from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results, if you could have her give me a call as soon as you can? It's kind of urgent." Moriarty gave a sick, satisfying smile as we heard a loud thud coming from the other end and he switched of the phone. What he did then was cruel.

Irene and Anderson burst out into a fit of giggles while I stood awkwardly beside them. "That was so fetch!" Irene called gleefully. James glared at her before giving Irene her phone back but didn't say anything.

Just then, Anthea's phone rang and Anthea answered it, looking concerned. I felt kind of band for Anthea.

After the shopping centre, we arrived at James house. Let me tell you, it was like something out of those movies where the Americans have big mansions just to show of. My jaws literally dropped to the floor as I walked up to the front door. Harry and I have always dreamed of living something like this but we could never afford it and it didn't help when Harry started drinking two years back either. But perhaps with Harry's new job, it might work out.

Like James Moriarty, everything about his house was elegant and posh. Everything perfect and made from the best brands in the world. And I mean the best.

"Wow." I said, mesmerized. "Your house is absolutely amazing."

James flashed me a smile as we walked through the front door. "I know right? Only the very best is offered at my house,"

Irene whispered in my ear. "Make sure you check out his mums boob job. They're hard as rocks!" I pulled a sort of face as she went. Ew, why would I check out someone's boob job?

"Hey, I'm home!" James shouted and he flung his bag onto the couch into the walk-in living room, nearly knocking over a cup of tea that was placed on the table beside an armchair.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are my sweet girlfriends and boyfriends?" A woman with long blonde hair came up who was wearing a pink tracksuit and holding one of those ridiculous pug dogs with an equal amount of ridiculous accessories on it that should be illegal came up, swinging her hip to the side.

"Hey Mrs. Moriarty!" Irene called brightly. "This is John Watson."

Mrs Watson merely smiled at me and put down her pug. "Welcome to our home," She welcomed me into what was meant to be a bone-crushing hug but was in fact, a boob-crushing hug. She pulled apart, for that I was grateful. "Just want you to know that if you need anything-don't be afraid to ask! There are no rules at all in this house! I'm a cool mum, not like a regular mum." She winked at me.

James lazily leaned on the counter, looking bored. "Please stop talking mother. Your driving me into boredom," He began to walk up the grand-stair case.

"I'm going to make you people a nice hump-day treat!" Mrs. Moriarty started and began strolling back into the kitchen, ignoring her son's statement. If I ever talked like that to Harriet, I would have been so screwed.

We went up into James bedroom. Just like the everything that James owned, James bedroom was _magnificent_. It belonged to something like the movies would use as a set and he even had his own walk in bathroom and a balcony.

"This is your room?" I asked, shocked. My room was completely small and untidy, nothing like this. Harriet would _kill _to get this room that James has and I mean it literally, she would kill.

"It was my parents room," James replied, taking off his Westwood jacket. "But I made them trade me." Anderson put on her radio-player and 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett came on. I looked at one of James pictures on his wardrobe and saw it was of him and Sherlock at last years prom. James being the prom king and I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous at how close they seemed to have been.

Irene stood in the mirror and twirled. "Urgh! My stomach is so huge!" She said, rather dramatically.

"Oh please, look at my freckles!" Anderson pushed her to the side to look at himself in the mirror.

"Shut up the both of you, I have girl shoulders here!" James touched both of his shoulders, pulling a disgusted look at himself in the mirror.

I used to think that it was just fat or skinny, small or tall but apparently in this world-there is a lot of things that can be wrong with your body. The three turned to look at me one by one as though I was expected to say something wrong about my body.

"My right knee gives out weird spaz attacks." Which was true and sometimes it was so bad that I had to have a crutches now and then.

"Ew." Anderson said, looking slightly pale at the statement.

"Hey you guys! Drinks are here!" Mrs. Moriarty came in, her hips swaying to the side and she carried in a tray-even that looked posh! With four cups of some sort of juice in.

I picked one up and pointed at the glass. "Is there any alcohol in this?" I don't drink alcohol a lot but I knew for a fact some students did.

"Oh god sweetie no! What kind of mother do you think I am?" She winked at me again. "Why do you want a little bit? Because if you do drink it, I'd rather you drink it in the house." I gave a slight grimace and she sat down, picking up the annoying pug that looked like it had ran into a brick wall.

"So! What has everybody been up to?" At that moment, the pug started attacking Mrs. Moriarty's left boob. Ew, it was something I'd rather not see.

"Mum!" James yelled over the music. "Could you go and do your hair for me?"

Mrs. Moriarty smiled. "Okay! You teenagers make me feel so young again!" She carried the pug and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god! Remember this book?" Anderson gave a slight squeal as he pulled out what seemed to be a fluffy red book.

"Urgh, of course I remember! I was the one who started it! Check it out John-it's our burn book!" James replied.

We sat down on James Queen sized bed and looked at the book. "We cut out everybody's pictures from the year book and then we wrote comments underneath,"

"Sally Donovan is a grotsky little bitch." Anderson read out loud.

"Still true." Moriarty replied, lying on his back.

"Ella is a fat virgin."

"Still half true," Moriarty sniggered, Irene and Anderson laughed.

"Amelia Pond-she made out with a hot dog." Irene pulled a face.

Anderson gasped. "Molly Hooper! What a total whore," My face kind of fell. Even though Molly made me spy on the plastics, she was actually kind of nice.

"Hey, whose that?" Anderson replied, pointing to Lestrade who sat next to Molly in the picture.

"I think that's that kid who is dating Mycroft Holmes- Greg Lestrade?"

"Yeah, he's almost too gay to function." I said, smiling at what Molly said to me about him.

"Ha!" Moriarty laughed harshly. "That's a good one, put that in there."

Oh no, maybe that was okay when Molly said it. I just hope she won't see this book. I'll have to tell Molly and Lestrade tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school I went to visit Molly with Lestrade in the shop she worked in. It was a beauty product shop and she was working at the cash machine but still had time to talk to us as the shop itself was not busy at the moment.

"And then they have this Burn Book where they write mean things about everyone in our grade," I explained to Molly. I just finished about telling my tale about what happened yesterday at the shopping centre and arriving at James house.

"What does it say about me?" Molly asked, genuinely curious.

I didn't want to tell her the truth as I was afraid of losing Molly as a friend so doing what I thought was right, I lied. "You're not in it,"

Molly turned her head to the right and looked pissed off. "Those bitches,"

"Will this help make my face feel softer?" Lestrade asked, walking up to us with an open tin that had blue liquid in.

Molly raised an eyebrow and said rather quickly. "No," Lestrade looked disappointed and walked back. "John, you've _got_ to steal this book."

'

My eyes widened at the suggestion. "No way! I am _not _stealing anything."

"C'mon, we can publish it and then everyone can see what a bastard James really is!"

"I don't steal," I repeated and Molly snorted in disbelief before Lestrade came back again with another tub.

"That is for your feet!" Molly snatched the tub of Lestrade who looked surprised at Molly's anger. "John, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil stuff and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try and stop it."

"Does that mean I'm more likely to oblige to burn that ladies outfit?" Lestrade asked, sounding hopeful and pointing to a woman who we then realized was Mrs. Hudson. "Oh my god that is Mrs. Hudson," He said in horror.

"Oh I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing a dog walking on it's hind legs," Molly said sarcastically and Lestrade snorted. At this precise moment, Mrs. Hudson turned round and saw us and began to walk over to us.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" She asked. "I didn't know you worked here," She pointed at Molly.

"Yeah, monitoring beauty products are my talents,"

"Are you shopping?" Lestrade asked, trying to break the awkward tension that was forming between us.

"Oh no, I'm just here with my boyfriend," She pointed to a tall, bearded man with tattoos on his neck who wore a bikers outfit and raised an eyebrow at us with confusion."Joking! Sometimes older people such as me make jokes,"

"My nan takes her wig of when she's drunk," Lestrade said and I couldn't help but snort at the comment.

"Your nan and I have that in common," Mrs. Hudson replied, looking serious. "No actually, I'm just here because I sometimes bar-tend a couple nights a week down at the DJ store near here," She turned to look at me. "I really hope you do join the science team John because we start in a couple of weeks and the team are really hopeful for those jackets,"

"I think I'm going to do it." I grinned and Mrs. Hudson smiled at me.

"You can't join the science team! It's social suicide!" Lestrade blurted out and Mrs. Hudson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks Lestrade," She spoke, nodding her head. "Well...this has been awkward for all of us and I will see you guys tomorrow back at school."

"Bye Mrs. Hudson." I said and Mrs. Hudson gave a slight wave at me before leaving the shop.

"Oh man that was bleak." Molly grimaced. "So, when are you going to see James again?"

Finally I threw my hands in the air in irritation and sighed. "I just can't spy on him anymore Molly. It's weird and it's not right,"

"Come on John! He's never going to find out! I mean it's going to be like our little secret!" She protested. At that moment, my phone rang and it was my sister telling me I had to come home early.

The moment I got home, I did the homework I was meant to do and as soon as I was about to make tea, my home phone rang and I frowned. Who could it be? This is the first time our phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I know your dirty little secret..." James taunted on the other line.

Oh crap. I am so screwed...what should I do? Apologize and cry? Wait no...I'm not a girl! The best thing for me was to play cool and be a boss. "Secret? What are you talking about?"

"Irene told me that you liked Sherlock Holmes. I mean I don't care if you like him, do whatever the hell you want but let me just tell you something about Sherlock...All Sherlock cares about is his work and his brother. "

I frowned. That's not bad. "Is that bad?"

"But if you like him, I can talk to him if you want." James said hurriedly.

I smiled, butterflies in my stomach at the thought. "Really? You would do that? Nothing embarrassing though right?"

"Oh no trust me..." James drawled. "I know exactly how to play this game." Just as he was about to hang up on me, he asked me something. "But wait, aren't you so mad at Irene for telling me your secret?"

I wasn't mad at Irene, okay maybe I was a bit annoyed at the fact that Irene couldn't keep a secret but I wasn't exactly mad at her. "No," I replied. "Of course not."

"Because if you are, you can tell me. It was a really bitchy thing of her to do."

I hesitated. "Yeah, it was pretty bitchy. I mean I'm not mad, I guess she just likes the attention."

"See Irene? Told you John is not mad at you."

There was another line on the phone, whoa what was happening? This is the new modern day technology I was not familiar with. Boy, I was going to have to take lessons from Molly and Lestrade about this.

"I can't believe you think I like the attention!" Irene whined.

"Ok see you both tomorrow!" With that James hung up and so did Irene.

I stared at the phone in shock. I had survived my first three-way calling attack and I didn't think I was prepared to do anymore.


End file.
